


A Back Alley Kind of Thing

by cami_soul



Series: Game of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Gryffindors and Slytherins are friends, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smutty, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship.Drarropoly 2020Malfoy ManorTheme: Slytherin
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Game of Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083116
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	A Back Alley Kind of Thing

“Fuck! Oh, fuck don’t stop!” Harry panted harshly. The pleasurable slide and burn of the hard cock filling him over and over was about to make him cum hard. Harry grabbed onto the edge of the wooden crate he was bent over and arched his back pushing back into the oncoming thrust. The new angle put more pressure against his prostate and his deep groan of pleasure vibrated through his whole body. 

One hand gripped his hip, fingers digging into his hipbone so hard, Harry knew he would have marks there tomorrow. The other hand was wrapped around his chest and pinched his nipples at unpredictable intervals. “Salazar, you take it so fucking well! You were made for my dick, Potter,” Malfoy’s voice breathed right next to Harry’s ear before dipping to bite down none too gently on the lobe. And with that added rough edge Harry tumbled over into his orgasm, the ache releasing as pleasure suffused his body. Malfoy continued to push in and out of him, prolonging Harry’s pleasure and causing Malfoy to cum too. 

His legs trembled and Harry would have collapsed if he didn’t have the crate to support him. Malfoy’s chest was pressed against his bare back, Malfoy rested most of his weight on his arms so he didn’t squash him, but Harry kinda wished he would. He wished they were in his bed right now, and Malfoy’s body was pressing him into the soft mattress. But they didn’t have that kind of relationship. 

They had a blow-jobs in back alleys and sex in storage rooms (like at present) relationship, not a going on dates and spending the night one. As much as Harry wished it was otherwise, Malfoy was adamant – no one was to know about the two of them. Harry had tried to reassure him that no one would care, their friends had already integrated over the years. In fact, out in the pub tonight were Ron & Hermione, Ginny & Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Neville, and Seamus & Dean. All having fun, and all getting along just fine. 

Malfoy pulled away and stood up to fasten his trousers, and Harry immediately felt cold as the sweat from their bodies cooled rapidly now that they weren’t pressed together. Harry felt self-conscious with his jeans around his knees and his bare ass displayed as he was still bent over the crate. He hurriedly stood up also and scrambled to pull up his jeans and tuck away his softened dick. Harry’s arms ached to pull Malfoy back into his arms and let his emotions speak through his kisses, but he was so afraid that Malfoy would push him away and call a halt to their relationship (twisted as it was). And Harry was desperate to take whatever crumbs Malfoy was willing to share with him. 

“Wait ten minutes before you follow,” Malfoy was grabbing his shirt off the floor and moving towards the door as he spoke. He turned to look back over his shoulder at Harry, waiting for his agreement.

“Sure,” Harry mumbled, pushing down all the feelings that wanted to come screaming out. 

Malfoy pulled on his shirt and left without another word. Harry grabbed his shirt from where Malfoy had tossed it earlier and immediately he noticed how soft it was. “Oh, shit!” He noticed immediately that it wasn’t his old Rolling Stones t-shirt that he was holding, but Malfoy’s fancy cashmere sweater. 

Harry rushed out of the storeroom and into the back hallway of the pub, hoping to catch Malfoy before he reached the main room. There was no sign of Malfoy, so Harry pulled the other man’s sweater over his head and headed out to where their friends were sitting. Malfoy had his back to Harry, but he could see a variety of expressions on his friends’ faces ranging from amusement to smugness. 

“Nice shirt, Draco. Didn’t know you were such a fan of Muggle bands,” Blaise snickered.

“I knew it! Pay up, suckers,” Ron crowed.

“No one bet against you, you fucken tool,” Seamus laughed.

Harry moved next to Malfoy and gently took hold of his hand. Malfoy turned a dazed expression to Harry. Harry leaned toward him and whispered, “It’s okay. No one minds, Draco.” Harry smiled when he used the name he had only used before in his dreams.

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand and cradled his cheek with his free hand. “Okay then, Harry,” he whispered against his lips.


End file.
